


June of 2000

by Verbophobic



Series: Snartster [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Just something cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verbophobic/pseuds/Verbophobic
Summary: The team are in the year 2000 for repairs. Len wants a drink but as they pass by a familiar street name he has to make a pit stop. Part of my Snartster series





	June of 2000

“Welcome, back to 2000. June to be precise.” Rip led them out of the ship and into Central city, arms spread wide as if to inspire awe, but rather all it did was cause Sara to cringe and most of the others to roll their eyes. This wasn’t a time new to them. In fact it was a time that many wished hadn’t happened. The transition from the 90’s wasn’t the most best dressed. “Now most of you have past selves in this time period so you have to be careful, if you encounter yourselves-”

“Yeah yeah, time paradox, blah blah blah.” Snart rolled his head to look at Rip and then waved him off. “Only here for repairs, got it. I’m getting a drink. I’m old enough now, and was still old enough in 2000.” WAlking off he headed through the slums, knowing his favorite bar was open in this age even though it was shut down in twenty-twelve. It would take a good twenty minutes to walk there but he didn’t care today. Stealing a car just wasn’t on his mind at the moment.

“Snart.” Mick walked close behind him and glancing he saw Sara too, ah their trio was together then. “Oak Ridge.” Leonard froze mid step and spun on his heel. “I want to come.” Mick turned to follow and Snart slowed to a stop, turning to fix his friend and partner with a glare, almost forgetting Sara was even there.

“No.” Leonard kept his tone firm, trying to make sure Mick knew he was in charge, not the other way around. “You’ll scare her, Mick.” The larger man grunted as he met Len’s bored look with a disgruntled one.

“She wasn’t scared when I snapped that guy’s neck.”

“She wasn’t nine when you snapped the guy’s neck.”

“She who, guys?” Both men looked at her as if confused that she spoke.

“No one.” Leonard tried to insist but Mick spoke at the same time. “Snart’s girl.” As the two men began to argue once more Sara lifted a hand to begin counting on her fingers. 

“Nine… sixteen, ninety-one, twenty-four?” Looking at Leonard and Mick she furrowed her brows. “Seventy-two, eighty is eight, ninety, two-thousand is twenty-eight, sixteen is forty-four.” Sara’s fingers moved as fast as she spoke, mostly just to keep track of all the numbers she was spewing and the men watched her as if she had grown a second head. “Nineteen?” Then she scowled at Leonard and put her fists on her hips. “You were nineteen when your girlfriend was born? You’re such a cradle robber.” 

“She was twenty one, she chose with the mind of an adult. I robbed no cradles.” Snart decided it would be best to just ignore his two partners and continue on his way. THe further they went the worse the area seemed, yards overgrown and pavement cracked and pitted so bad Sara worried about twisting her ankle.

“It’s kind of fitting your chick is from these par-”If it hadn’t been for her training his kick would have landed and it would have been a solid hit to her middle. Partners or not he had really aimed to hit her. 

“Do not speak of her that way. She deserved far better than this growing up.” His snarl had her pausing and decided that she had deserved the attack, if Snart had been serious about some girl then she must have been something else. As they began to walk again Sara began to imagine what kind of woman Snart would have picked. 

This young woman had to be drop dead gorgeous. Probably the most beautiful long blonde hair, hair that even she herself would be envious of. Blue eyes that would burn as bright and as blinding as his cold gun of course. Skin tanned and golden as if the woman grew up on a beach, body made for one too. She’d have nice sized tits, a glance at Snart’s hands and a look at her own breasts had Sara decided, a solid C cup or D cup with an ass to match. 

A grin formed on Sara’s lips drawing a narrow eyes glance from. “Whatever you are thinking, stop.” Leonard stopped walking and Mick stepped up next to him. The house they were in front of was broken down and shabby at best, too poor to even afford a chain link fence. The garage had no door and was wide open and empty. “Damn Rip.” Leonard growled and his eyes locked on a small form seated upon the cold concrete in the abandoned building, he knew what today was just by looking at the child.

The child wore thin gray pants that hugged right below her knees and a matching baggy gray t shirt. As she turned her head to look up at Leonard who approached Sara saw her brown eyes filled with loneliness. Her legs were tucked nearly underneath her but just to the side and her hands were sat in her lap, before her a blank piece of paper and her hair was a long tangled mess. Leonard carefully reached out as he knelled down neck to her and pushed some of the hair behind her ear.

“Hey there, Kitten, what are you doing out here all alone?” The girl didn’t smile as her gaze shifted from Sara to Leonard. This little girl looked nearly the opposite of what Sara had thought would be Leonards pick. He spoke softly to her and she began to smile some and reply in a tone just as soft, his fingers worked through her hair trying to untangle the mess.

“Sna-” Leonard waved a hand. Don’t say his name, it might change things. Mick stopped what he’d been about to say and looked to his watch to which he tapped. They were running out of time. The child looked up at Mick and just started before he waved, she lifted a hand almost lazily and gave a small ave back, the other wrist wrapped in a brace.

Sara watched Leonard and saw how his hands clenched and unclenched his pants. It was taking everything in him not to go murder her foster parents right here and right now. “Kitten, this will sound odd to you now, and I don’t even know if you will remember it when you are older, but on January third, two thousand and sixteen, I know it’s going to be terrifying and you will be wishing I came to save you, begging for me to show up in time and knowing I wont. I’m sorry, all I can as is that you will forgive me and just remember how much I love you.” 

Leaning forward he pressed his lips to her forehead then gave her hair one last fond stroke. As he stood up she grabbed onto his pant leg then reached down to her ankle and removed the bracelet. Without a word she pressed it into his hand then went back to staring at her blank paper. “Don’t worry.” Her voice rang out, “the Dunkin’s will get what’s coming to them.” Her hurt hand lifted. “The detective told me to stay here, it’d be safe while they went in.”

“Let’s go.” Snart ordered and they began to head back to the ship without ever getting their drink. “No one mentions this to Rip.” He pulled the bracelet out of his pocket, thumb rubbing it fondly. If Sara or Mick (Leonard knew Mick never would though) mentioned that day’s events to Rip, the time traveler never let on. If anyone noticed the child’s anklet he wore on his right wrist now they never said a damned thing.


End file.
